Kiaras MineCraft Adventures: Red eyes that burn
by Arigon
Summary: Kiara enters the MineCraft world where she is to face an enemy that was thought to be dead...with her six friend and me to guide her, she must save the pride, discover new things in this world, and overcome her enemy. YOU CAN JOIN HER!
1. The info

**Hey guys!**

**This is the Kiara Minecraft Adventures!**

**There's the theme…**

**Kiara is now in a minecraft world…**

**Enemies are everywhere…**

**Friends and family are beside her…**

**Arigon MC Gamer is there too…**

**This is gonna be a great story…**

**Just to give you some details…**

**Kiara: Looks like skydoesminecraft, but only has his clothes and sunglasses, and love budder and hates villagers like me; uses budder sword.**

**Kovu: green hoodie, K on the back, Diamond sword picture on the front; uses diamond sword.**

**Elijah: Black t-shirt with a tiger face on the front, an E on the back; uses bow and arrow.**

**Jackie: Looks like deadlox but she only has his clothes and a bang that halfway covers one eye.**

**Nuka: Black hoodie, N on back and an Emerald on the front; uses a diamond battle axe.**

**Vitani: Purple open jacket, V on back, Diamond Pickaxe on t-shirt; uses diamond pickaxe.**

**Arigon/Me: dark brown hair and eyes, light brown skin, Head phones, a diamond shaped budder chain, open button down shirt that is purple and light purple, black under t-shirt, navy blue pants, and belt that looks like my chain. **

**If you dont know Skydoesminecraft, or deadlox search them on YouTube and google images!**


	2. Chapter 2: From LionKing to Minecraft

**Hey guys!**

**This is the first chapter of Kiara's minecraft adventure…HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**CHAPTER 2: From Lionking to Minecraft**

"This will be the greatest invention ever…you'll see!" A man barked at is fellow worker friends.

"Oh look out everyone! David is gonna suck us all into a VIDEO GAME!" Another man laughed. David's face turned red hot. No one, and he means no one, makes fun of him!

He stormed out of the company and into his jeep, picked up his phone, and called his wife to tell her he would be home late. Night fell, and he was angry. In the middle of the jungle, he exited his jeep, not caring what animals could be out at night, and stabbed his machine down into the ground near a gigantic rock. His fingers pushed onto a green button. Blue waves flew through the air and towards the rock. Soon it began to disappear. He quickly yanked out his camera, and snapped a photo of the disappearing figure.

"This 'otta prove it!" He waited till the figure was fully dispersed and pushed the red button. He yanked it out of the ground, took it to the jeep, and drove like there was no tomorrow.

"If they don't believe me," he thought out loud, "Then I'll prove it in a _different _way!" and with those words, he was off.

Kiara drank happily as water trickled down her dry throat. It was soothing, refreshing, and…_splash_, and she DIDN'T WANT TO BE PUSHED IN IT! Looking up she could see five lions. Vitani, Nuka, Kovu, Jackie, and Elijah the Lion mixed Tiger…the Liger.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha, very funny." She growled, "It's getting late."

Jackie looked into the sky, her purple eyes reflecting the stars.

"Yeah, she's right…we should get going."

They headed down through the bushes, past Rafiki's, and straight to priderock. Once they arrived, they could see two lights heading towards them.

"UGH, HUMANS!" Elijah whined

"Don't worry about them." Kovu assured him.

"Yeah, they wouldn't do anything to a bunch of lions." Nuka laughed. They kept walking on, and soon enough they made it. Once they entered the cave, they all lied down quickly falling asleep. To their ignorance, the rock began to fade…and so were they.

Kiara awoke to a strange feeling. She opened her eyes to see a roof on top of her head. She gasped. Jumping up she fell out of what seemed like a cloud and hit the ground with a large thump. She looked beside her to see Vitani, and Jackie lying in what seemed like a human bed.

"GIRLS WAKE UP!" She screamed.

"…what?" Vitani moaned.

"Why don't you look for yourselves…" the two girls looked at each other and got out of bed, their eyes wide. They were in a room made of budder blocks.

"WHERE ARE WE!" Jackie panicked.

"I DON'T KNOW…but I like this yellow stuff."

The girls ran outside to be met by the whole pride. They were in shock to see what a humongous village was before them…

There were small houses, large houses medium houses, shops, lights, cattle, pigs, nature, and when they looked behind them…a castle…_their _castle.

"WHAT IS THIS?" A lion yelled. It was Simba; he had a red robe on, a red cape with white outlining on it, and a golden crown. Nala looked the same…but she had a red gown, not robe.

"It's Minecraft." A voice appeared behind them. "I'm Arigon and I'm gonna guide you, and help you when you need it. You see that stuff you're wearing?" Everyone nodded, "It's called a skin. Those metal guys over there are the knights. You six…" She said pointing to Kiara, Vitani, Jackie, Nuka, Kovu, and Elijah, "You six, have those watches on your rist for communication."

"Why?" Vitani questioned.

"Because you are going to be the main saviors of this place, the army may work here but you are going to be the main battlers."

"So we're like, generals!?" Nuka hoped!

"Yes Nuka, like generals," Arigon chuckled, "Kiara, you will be the leader."

"Yes!" She chanted, "IN YOUR FACE ELI!" Elijah growled.

"Kovu, you will be second in command!"

"Alright, co-captain!" He happily laughed.

"Vitani, you are the air force general."

"I can deal with that." She thought.

"Nuka, you will be the army general."

"Sweet." He clapped.

"Jackie you will be the marine general."

"YES!" she yelled.

"And Elijah…you'll be the navy general…"

"I HATE YOU ALL!"

"I'll tell you all you need to know about Minecraft…" Arigon began…

"She's here." A voice growled.

"Who's here?" the second voice questioned

"Kiara; the enemy, that strong hero who will save minecraft!"

"So what…" a third voice asked.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with us?" a fourth voice asked.

"YOU MUST KILL HER!" the first voice boomed.

"HAHAHAHAHA…" laughed the fifth voice hysterically.

"SHUT UP!" the fifth voice immediately closed his mouth.

"So who will do the honors of ending her?" sighed a sixth voice.

"I'll do it." The seventh voice volunteered. Her blood red eyes showing through the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3: Love the Way You Lie

**HEY SOLDIERS, **

**Like I promised, I updated Sunday…or if it is not Sunday…I updated soon…HUMP DAY! ANYWHO! I truly hope you enjoy my stories hommies! **

**ALSO I AM CREATING PICTURES OF CHARACTERS ON MY PROFILE! SO FAR I HAVE ME AS A LION, NEXT WILL BE SFG, AND BLUE AND THEN I WILL TRY TO GET THE CAST OF THIS STORY IN SOONER. **

**Chapter 3: Love the way you lie**

"Where am I?" Kiara gasped. Everything was black. Out of the shadows a figure appeared. A tan man, he wore brown, old, and dirty clothes. His eyes thought…they were what scared Kiara the most. They were just dots…dots on his head, and he wore a beard.

"Defeat them," he commanded. "Defeat them and you may go free. Free to whatever land you possessed before this one, but survive the best you can young one…for if you die here, you die permanently."

"What are you talking about? Who are you? Where am I?" her head was spinning with questions. A chill ran down her spine as the man stared right through her sunglasses.

"I am Notch; god of minecraft. Your discovery of your location should only matter soon enough. I speak of your freedom. If you wish to return home you must defeat all six enemies; One of red, two of pack, three of wings, four of green, and five…five of brothers, and six…six of devils, traders…six of fear, and impossibilities; six…six of death."

"What do you mean?"

"Go forth Kiara, enter portals, defeat creatures of different species, hunt…"

"HA! Good luck with that! I couldn't even sneak up on a blind goat!"

"That is why you train. Mine, build, save, discover, hate, love…you've been having trouble with that lately."

"Me and Kovu…we've been having problems."

"Then change that. Create, protect, and lead! Do what I have spoken and you will defeat these five demons!"

"But why…why did you choose me, Why not someone else?"

"Because

"Because _you _have the power…the power within you…just find it." And with that, Notch began to disappear. Kiara called out for him, but it was too late. He was gone.

Kiara jumped up from her bed, panting, and sweating. It had been two weeks since they got into this strange world and they had spent it by learning. She sprang out of her bed and crept across the room hoping not to awake Jackie or Vitani. As soon as she was outside her room she stayed low. There were still her parents, grandparents, and the boy's room. She seemed to have sneaked pass them easily for as she had heard no one call her. She exited the door, her hands over her head as for no one to see her. Fail. Her body swung around when she heard someone laugh her name…Kovu. "Well, well, well…what do we have here? A sneaky one I could say…what are you doing out here all alone Kiara?"

"That is none of your concern Kovu…disperse!" She tried to walk away, but Kovu wasn't satisfied.

"CALM DOWN! JUST TELL ME WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"Go away Kovu."

"Kiara…"

"GET THE F*** OUT OF MY WAY KOVU I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Kiara was lucky she wasn't so loud the whole village could hear her.

"Kiara what is going on between us? I told you I was sorry…"

"Well I don't except your apology." She began to walk away…but Kovu followed her. At this point, Kiara didn't care she just wanted to go. More arguments are just going to come out of this anyway. **(Warning: this story may contain some **_**smoochin'**_**…I DIDN'T SAY IN THIS CHAPTER! I said in the story. So if you are queasy…be prepared…that's what scar said…get it? That what she said turned into…oh forget it!)**

Kiara came across a tree. She had no tools what so ever and figured why not make the most of this minecraft stuff so far? She walked up to it and began to throw her fist into it a couple of times…It hurt. She groaned in pain as she contemplated on her actions. Was her anger getting the best of her?

"Do…do you need help?" Kovu stuttered.

"No." An annoyed Kiara replied simply. She once again began beating the tree, once again failing. Kovu started to growl over her stubbornness.

"You look like you need help…"

"I'M FINE!" She roared back at him while once again beating and groaning, beating and groaning. Soon enough, pain coursed her hand and she fell to the ground cradling it as if it were a baby.

"KIARA WHY ARE YOU SO STUBBORN! I ONLY ASKED TO HELP, AND YOU'RE JUST SITTING THERE BEING A COMPLETE…" he paused, realizing what he was about to say…this was the same reason they were close to a breakup in the first place. Kiara looked up at him in curiosity.

"I am being a complete…what?"

"Nothing… just forget I said anything."

"No…what were you going to say?"  
"I said forget it!"

"What was it Kovu!"

"A COMPLETE B**** OKAY! YOU'RE BEING A COMPLETE B****!"

Kiara sat there, shocked. You know when two couples get into an argument someone always ends up winning? You can never tell who wins…well here's how you know. 90% of the female always wins the battle…just by saying one comment. Boys, when your woman slides one foot to the side and starts to agree to everything you say, when she puts her fist under her chin and waves her hand side to side in a fast motion, GET READY FOR THE COMMENT! That comment will explode in your brains.

After she has made you believe you're about to win…she turns around…walks three to five steps away…slows down on the forth step…and then...BOOM! That comment comes out…something like _"You're stupider than your father." _But you men never really care about until an hour later, when you're pacing back and forth yelling, _"SHE NEVER EVEN KNEW HIM! SCREW HER! WHAT DOES SHE KNOW! MY FATHER WAS A BRILIANT MAN!"_ and then you want to go yell at her but you don't even remember where your house is. You're walking all around the town like. _"Where is she?! That's the parlor shop! Where is she?!"_

The thing is, we woman are mostly always in the kitchen, and so you get home, but when you stand before us…you had nothing to say…you didn't think of anything on the way! So now you're cursing, spitting, and yelling while we are sitting there eating noodles…you're all like, _"SO YOU'RE JUST GONNA SIT THERE AND EAT NOODLES! HUH? WELL WHO BOUGHT THEM! WHO BOUGHT THE DANG NOODLES! THAT'S RIGHT ME! ENJOY EATING MY NOODLES! I LOVE NOODLES AND MY FATHER WOULD ALWAYS MAKE ME SOME! WHEN I SAID I WANT SOME NOODLES, HE GAVE THEM TO ME! WHY? BECAUSE HE WAS A BRILIANT MAN! BRILIANT! YOU NEVER EVEN KNEW!" _that's what you men always say…_"YOU NEVER EVEN KNEW!" _and we women sit there all like…_"I won."_

But that's beside the point. Kovu won this battle. The male's way; 10% of men win battles between their wives…if they're the _good _men. God's men, girls here's how the men win battles…They want only one thing…_one _thing…and that's to make you cry…NOT LIKE BREAK DOWN IT TEARS! They'll say something, only wanting to see that one tear fall down your cheek…and they'll be all, _"YES! I WON!" _they'll go play Xbox, pick up their head phones, go online and tell their friends, _"Hey, what's up! Yeah, I just made my chick cry."_ But then they will feel guilty…and come apologize…GIRLS MOSTLY WIN! Men are suppose to be head of the family and try to keep the relationship going…so they have to make us feel happy!

Anyways, Kovu did indeed feel like he had won, as he saw that one tear come down Kiara's cheek. She rose, turned away from him and angrily, yet depressingly, began punching the wood. She succeeded. She took the wood, made a crafting bench, created six pickaxes, picked up the branch, and began to walk away from Kovu.

His proud smile soon fading away, he had gone too far this time. They soon entered a cave, traveling deep inside its stomach, like they had been swallowed themselves.

**Kiara's point of view**

_Remember when I cried,_

_To you a thousand times,_

I remember always holding on to him when I cried, he held back, he wouldn't let me go…and I loved that. Then came that special day, that oh-so special day when everything turned from a truth to a lie, that day when my world came crashing down.

_I told you everything,_

_You know my feelings,_

When there was something I need to get out. I went to him. He would listen, he knew how I felt. He wouldn't tell anyone if I didn't want him to, but then came that special day.

_It never crossed my mind,_

_That there would be a time,_

_For us to say goodbye,_

_What a big surprise,_

I thought we were perfect. I thought…I thought we would survive, survive through the drama, and survive through the pain. What a lie that was…just like my life…but then came that special day.

_But I'm not lost,_

_I'm not gone,_

_I haven't forgot,_

But no matter how hard I try…I can't forget those wonderful memories. I loved them, the day we talked, ate, played, and hung out. They were all so wonderful. I'm not leaving…not yet…that tear that fell down my cheek…that was just a trailer of what could happen next, I never wanted to forget those memories so hard in my life…but then came that special day.

_These feelings,_

_I can't shake no more,_

They won't leave…THESE FEELINGS! Fear, worry, pain, love, Joy! I fear we may not make it, I worry it will happen again, pain runs through my body when he appears, I love him…I still love him, oh the joy I have when he apologized!

_These feelings,_

_Running out the door,_

But I am done…done working with those feelings…NO MORE! They may not leave but I won't let them get to me anymore!

_I can feel it falling down,_

_And I'm not coming back around,_

But it's not just my feelings…or maybe it is…my world crashes around me like a bunch of rain drops…my tears.

_These feelings, _

_I can't take no more,_

_This emptiness in the bottom drawer,_

My emptiness…down in my heart, it controls me, consumes me, and I let it! I am afraid to let it loose, let out all my anger.

_It's getting harder to pretend,_

_And I'm not coming back around,_

_Again,_

I can't pretend I'm alright, I can't pretend me and Kovu are having the times of our lives together! I need to talk to someone! I need to yell, I need to break something, let my anger out, my confusion…I NEED TO CRY! No, it's not just Kovu, it's also dad…but that's another story. Out of the both of them…it's one more person. It's me.

_Remember when._

So, yes, I remember the good times, I know there can never be good times without bad times. I know one day, I will look back at this and laugh. Not now. This is nowhere near funny; this is nowhere near a laughing matter, not at all.

**Authors Point of View**

Kiara and Kovu traveled more and more deep into the cave. Lava poured down from the roof, water flowed from the walls, and mist would indicate a deadly trench, so deep you could grow old and die while still falling, and about 1000 years after your death, you would hit the ground…or lava. The two kept walking, soon to come across what looked to be a created mine. Wood planks, poles, and chests were everywhere, even tracks. Kiara was excited to explore this part of the cave.

She literally burst with joy as she bolted through the wooden maze. Five minutes later, she stopped…gasping…what stood before her was unbelievable...She took her pickaxe which she had upgraded just moments ago, now made of iron, she slammed it against a blue, glistening, shiny ore that was known as diamond.

Quickly, as soon she had cleared all the diamond from the wall, she threw it behind her as careless as possible, and began to mine the main ore behind it. Budder; she took all three budder ores and threw out her crafting bench. Kovu; who had not said a word since the argument, picked up the two levitating diamond ores, and in haled deeply. "Kiara…"

"What," she said plainly, not daring to look back at him.

"I dare ask; can I burrow a stick and your bench?" Immediately, she threw six wooden planks at his chest. He took his hands and rubbed his chest, groaning in pain as he bent down to pick the wooden planks up, and immediately began to craft the bench. Then, he placed the two diamonds in a downwards row, and a stick under it. A white flash appeared, as he threw his arms in front of his face.

As he looked back at the bench he could see a cross figure levitating before him. He grabbed the figure, which he soon realized was to be a sword. He turned towards Kiara who appeared to have the same thing except hers was made out of gold…I'm sorry…budder. "Uh…good choice," He complemented, trying his hardest to start a conversation. Kiara only glared at him, and turned away only to be met by an arrow to the shoulder. She yelped, and fell backwards. Kovu bolted to her aid, but she immediately pushed him away.

"Why won't you let me help you?!" Kiara didn't answer. She just simply took out her budder sword and swung it at the attackers head. A skeleton head fell to the ground. She sighed.

But what she didn't realize was another arrow coming straight for her head. "KIARA, LOOK OUT!" Kovu warned her as he jumped in the way, pushing her away from the arrow, and falling to the ground. He gasped in pain. Kiara looked towards him in anger and shock which soon transformed into worry and guilt. Kovu lie on the ground, an arrow in his chest. She quickly ran to him, and laid her head on his chest. He was breathing. Kiara immediately raised him to her back, her heart pounding violently, but stopped beating instantly, as a hissing sound occurred behind her…and an explosion took place.

**Kiara's Point of View**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,_

_Well that's alright because I love the way it hurts,_

_Just gonna stand there and here me cry,_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie, _

_I love the way you lie,_

_I love the way you lie,_

**Kovu's Point of View**

_I can't tell you what it really is,_

_I can only tell you what it feels like,_

_And right now it's a still knife in my windpipe,_

Where am I? Everything is white, and…Kiara, she stands before me. Now…now she's turning away. NO! Don't leave! Why can't I talk? What's that pain in my chest? The arrow; it stabbed my where my lungs lay. I can't talk. Am I dead?

_I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight,_

_As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight,_

_High off of love, drunk from my hate,_

_It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer,_

_I suffocate,_

It's my entire fault. What I said back at home hurt her. And I love her to much to let her go. She is like my drug, and I am addicted to her. I can't lose her. Every moment I'm with her, my breath disappears…and I love it.

_And right before I'm about to drown she resuscitates me,_

_She freakin hates me, and I love it,_

When I am on the verge, the verge to hit her, she stops me…and I wonder…how could I even think about hurting her? Even so, I daresay, she hates me…sometimes…I can't even hate her back. Every hateful word she yells flies to the back of my head…and I realize…I am staring at my one, and only…true love.

_Wait! Where ya going?_

_I'm leaving you,_

_No ya ain't,_

_Come back we're running right back,_

_Here we go again, _

There was a time when she threatened to leave me…but she couldn't, she tried but couldn't, and I didn't even smirk. I knew, oh I knew, that she couldn't stand me anymore that she wanted to leave. Words we say, actions we do, they affect others…and they affect YOU!

_It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great,_

_I'm superman with the wind on his back she's Lois lane,_

_But when it's bad it's awful,_

_I feel so ashamed; I snapped, who's that dude? _

_I don't even know his name,_

_I laid hands on her; I never stood so low again, _

_I guess I don't know my own strength,_

I didn't know my words would hurt her that much, cause' when we had that argument days ago, we both won. She shed a tear, and I got that one comment. Sadly, I didn't take that comment so well. Laying hand on her was the biggest mistake I've ever made…and I regret that.

That flashback of what happened all of a sudden took place in my mind…everything happened again.

**HAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER… YOU GUYS PROBABLY HATE ME NOW, BUT HEY, I GOTTA DO WHAT I GOTTA DO TO KEEP THE FANS EXCITED! **

**SONGS: Remember when-Avril Lavine.**

**Love the way you lie-Eminem and Rihanna.**

**JOKES: Why women win most arguments-Dane Cook**


End file.
